Try not to fall in love War is in the air
by KiKiAnn
Summary: They are destined for one another. Opposites attract. Talents will seek out, histories will be made. Love will be brought, war will follow. Friends will be tore apart and enemies will come together. Two wars are arising. Rated m for future reasons


**A/N:**Ok, so this is another story of mine. it might stuck sorry. cant help it. umm read the arthurs note at the end. sorry that the first chapter is sooo..long. yea. anyway. this is just the beginning sorry this chapter may be a little boring. please review.

* * *

Harry and Ginny had their children getting ready to leave that morning for the train station. James, who was now 14, was beginning his 4th year, Albus, who is now 13, was beginning he his 3rd year, and Lily, who was now 12,was beginning her 2nd year. The excited children wasn't as excited as the youngest sibling Jade Potter, the one who was now 10 fixing to turn 11 and beginning her 1st year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Running up to her mother, her jet black curls bounced everywhere while her lily pad green eyes lit up with her wide smile, her mother picked her up and sat her on her lap.

"Mummy, what house will I be in?" Jade ran a hand through Ginny's red hair lovingly.

"Well honey that is hard to say. You are smart, so Ravenclaw could be a possibility. You are brave and such so possibly Gryffindor. You are neutral in a lot of things so Hufflepuff

is a choice. Then you are cunning and sly." Ginny laugh, "Brains also goes into Slytherin. So you could be in all four. Depends I guess." She smiled and then sat Jade down to get up and grab things to put in her daughters trunk while looking at Jade, whose face was made into a sour one.

"I _won't _be in Slytherin!" and stomped her foot with her hands balled up into fists glued to her sides.

"Why not? Albus is in Sl-"Ginny bent down to her daughter.

"Because Mum. That man who killed most of my family members, and took almost everything away from papa, came from Slytherin. I wanted to meet my other grandparents. Mum, you just don't understand what we kids feel like. I may be young but Mum, Voldemort was in Slytherin, and he became evil, and took things away from us children before we were born. He took away what us kids needed. Our past, our history." Ginny looked at her daughter whose voice was now above a whisper almost. Tears formed in Ginny's eyes.

The first time one of her children had mentioned Voldemort of that way was just then. The children had been told the story at school and came straight home that Christmas and told it to their parents and then told everyone that same in sight, about their Mum and Dad, The Potters.

Harry walked in as Ginny stood up ready to speak to him, but Jade was so happy to see him, she just continued to pack and will make note of what occurred there later.

"Daddy!" she bellowed as she ran at her father in full speed. Harry picked her up and swung her around.

"Ah, my little witch is getting bigger everyday! Where, are the other children Ginny." He said as he put Jade down.

"Packing, they are all very excited." She replied putting a shirt of Jades in her trunk, "Jade do you want your sneakoscope?"

"Yes Mum, please, thank you." She then turned back to her father. "Dad."

"Hmm?" he said and he went over to the little girls bed and sit down.

"What house will I be in? I asked Mum, and she said I could be in all four houses. That means Slytherin to doesn't it? Dad, I don't want to be Slytherin." she then looked around.

"Probably Silly Slytherin just like Al." James walked in holding his wand, sneering playfully.

"NO I WON'T BE IN SLYTHERIN!" she yelled jumping down from her fathers lap.

"James, you did this your brother and other sister! Don't you ever give it a rest." She smacked him on the head and he winced, "My son is a git." He looked at her disbelieving his own mother. "Just kidding." She said looking at him as if he was crazy then laughed and led him out the door.

"Jade it really doesn't matter what house you will be in." he said putting his hands on her waist as she brought her hands to his shoulders while he bent down on his knees so he was a little bit shorted then her.

"Dad, Slytherin though? I mean Albus is the only one and Lily said they were awful mean to her because she is in Gryffindor and James said so too! Lily said Albus doesn't even get along with his fellow house mates because he has siblings in Gryffindor! Dad what if I'm put in Slytherin and then they do something really bad like jinx me all to pieces!"

"Jade, sweetie, that won't happen."

"Yea little sis. I'll make sure." She turned around to see who said that and it was Albus who was already in his robes, which were decorated in green, black, a hints of silver that went along well with his black hair and green eyes.

"Me also sissy." Lily walked in right behind me smiling with her long red hair being blown around while she walked. She too was in her robes which were gold and scarlet.

"B-" Jade began but Harry stopped her.

"Jade, in Gryffindor, or in Slytherin. Or any other house. You will learn the same things as every else and you have your aunt Hermione smarts so nothing will be hard for you. You and your brother James are just alike except he favors the Weasley side." Harry chuckled, "Jade, no matter what house you are in, its ok."

"Ravenclaw would be wicked." She grinned giving her father a hug.

"It doesn't matter what house you're in Jade. I was kidding with you." James said as he walked in, "Sorry." He smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Alright kids. We are all packed! Ready to go!?" Ginny came in being just as excited for them. For the fact her and Harry get some time alone and that all her children will be learning, but sad that she will have no children home to take care of. They will all be in school.

**

* * *

**

"It won't hurt going through the brick wall Jade. I promise." Albus said following his little sister with his trolly behind him.

"Sure Albus. You forgot to mention the sting she will feel. Only for a moment." James snickered.

"James! Knock it off will you!" Lily yelled at him and Jade whimpered.

"James you are going to get in trouble when you get home if you keep this up and Jade honey he didn't mean it and don't believe anything he says understand? He is smart, but dumbwitted." Ginny smiled at her while holding her hand with Albus and Lily Following behind and James in the middle with Harry in the main back All the Children having trollies.

"Mum, will you write to me?" Jade looked up at her mother waiting for a reply.

"Of course. We will write to all of you." Then they all stopped.

"Ok guys," began Harry as he moved to where he was in front of them, "who wants to go first?" he smiled at them then bent down to Jade, "How bout you princess?" Jade nervously shook her head yes and took her fathers hand and her trolly in the other.

"Oh right lets get going at a fast pace and then we will go a little faster? How does that sound?"

"I don't suppose I have any other choice Dad." She said sighing loudly then they began. And as soon as they began. It ended. They went through and then coming after them was James, then Lily, then Albus, and last Ginny.

"Bloody hell Jade, you are still alive!" Harry looked down at Jade as he said that and she looked up at him with terrified eyes.

"Just kidding sweetie." He said laughing a little and then getting a disapproving look from Ginny.

"Now I see how James is so, so, like you." She said then shaking her head. Harry laughed a little bit more.

"Mom, I don't see Aunt Hermione or Uncle Ron anywhere?" she said standing on her top toes to look.

"They will be here soon." Albus said while standing looking also and then gasped, "There! Over there! Rose! Hey Rose!!! Over here!" he yelled waving his hand above all the other children. They looked and saw Rose point them out to her parents and Hugo's face lit up and ran over to speak with Lily while rose did the same but headed to Albus and James while James other friend was already talking with him.

"Ginny!" Hermione ran a little to come and give Ginny a hug then left the embrace to hug Harry.

"Harry!" then hugged him also. Then Ron did the same only silently. Then Jade saw the younger Weasley of Hermione and Ron's children and his name was Fred.

"Jade! Oh gosh aren't you excited? Wonder what houses will we get in? I bet I will be in Gryffindor." He said with an over wide grin.

"I honestly don't know Fred." She frowned and thought, _I won't be in Slytherin._

"I am going to put your trunks and such on the train, Jade your owl won't shut up." Ron said gathering all the children's belongings.

"Tey, hush, hush Tey." She walked over to the black owl and brushed in feathers with her hand and the owl calmed down.

"Got a thing for animals there Jade?" Hermione bent down to her, and Jade just shrugged, "We will see what I am good at when the time comes, and is ready to tell me." With that Jade turned around to her father and mother.

"I would like to go over where the others are." She pointed to Lily, James, Rose, and Hugo, and James other friend.

"Me too. Mum me too." Fred ran up to where he was beside Jade and turned opposite to where he was in front of his mother.

"Go on, both of you." And with that they went over there and started to chat with them all heatedly.

"They are all growing up so fast. It's not right." Hermione laughed to Ginny as she nodded in agreement while watching Ron come back with a smug look, "Were we really obnoxious?"

"Yes." Harry, Ginny, and Hermione all said at the same time causing them to all to laugh at once.

"I guess there is not easy way to tell you guys what happened this morning. I will put in the pensive when I get home and invite you guys over to see." Ginny said while turning around to the children, only to look at Jade and so did the others.

"I won't be in Slytherin Rose. I don't care what you say. I _**won't**_." Jade said glaring at her and James and just all of them.

"It doesn't matter. We won't treat you any different. Albus and I are best friends and I am in Gryffindor and he is in Slytherin." Rose replied brushing her bushy brown hair to make it go behind her face.

"Weasley, enough of this discussion!" Jade said almost yelling it and causing people to turn around, not because of her almost yelling, but for using her surname.

"Ja-" began Lily with a shocked face. "-de. Did you just call her Weasley."

"That was low." Said Hugo

"I-I-I'm sorry Rose. I d-don't know what came over me." Jade stuttered and then walked over to where her parents are with Fred following behind her.

"Whoa, Rose, what did you say to her?" James came up beside her.

"I was telling her is doesn't matter what house she is in, we won't treat her any differently."

"Maybe you should have just be quiet when she glared at you. That usually is the signal to mean shut up." Lily snapped at the older girl.

"Well Lily, Rose doesn't live with us and only sees us ever so often and usually never sees Jade. Just us. She couldn't have known. It's ok Rose. Honestly." Albus stood behind Rose taking up for her. James just laughed at them all and looked over to his friend, her name was Susan.

"Yea, my family." And he chuckled while she giggled.

"Oh _**honestly**_ Ron. You almost turned Rose and Scorpius against each other. Thankfully they are friends." Hermione glared at him.

"Hermione, he is a Malfoy and you know how Draco was to us. Who says they have changed."

"Time Ron." Harry answered him looking seriously while Ron looked down shameful and now understanding what his friends meant.

"Ron, you are my brother and I am your sister so listen to me, get over the past. It is gone." Then is set it to what Jade said. The past isn't gone. It's still here. Ginny kept her mouth shut though.

"We better get the Kids ready. Looks like Draco and his family-" Harry was cut off though.

"What about Draco and his family?" Harry turned around and saw Malfoy there with his wife and son, daughter, and other son.

"We thought you were going to be late." Harry said reaching out a hand for Draco to shake it. Ginny hugged his wife, whose name was Ellen. Ellen was 2 years behind Draco.

"Hello Ellen, good to see you again." Ellen nodded at her after the embrace was over. Hermione and Ron nodded in their direction but Hermione went over and gave her and Draco a hug which caused Ron's to turn crimson from jealously.

"We are running a bit late sorry. Scorpius couldn't find his cat while Nora wouldn't get dressed and little Jesse hear was just so happy and excited he was trying to help them for he was already ready for his first year at Hogwarts." Draco laughed as Ellen explained.

"I see," and Ginny bent down to Jesse Malfoy. He looked just like Draco. All of his kids did. Bleach blond hair with stormy blue or gray eyes. Nora looked like Ellen in the face though.

"Hey there little man." Ginny ruffled his hair which was lazily about his head protruding in every direction. Then she fixed it for him. " I have a daughter in your year. She is excited too. Beyond excitement." Ginny laughed and so did the little boy. Everyone looked at him.

"Children you can go talk to the Weasley and Potter children. They are-" but they left before Draco could finish his order to them but Jesse stayed right beside his father.

"Rose!' Scorpius ran up to her now breathless, "Hey Rose. Sorry I didn't write to you this summer, grandmother wouldn't let me."

"It's ok it's understandable Scorpius." She laughed at him as Nora came up and started to talk with Lily and Albus.

"Hi Nora!" Lily hugged her friend as Albus shook her hand.

"Hello." Nora said trying to get over the excitement of being able to see her friends. Her hair was the same length as Lily's just bleach blond and she had blue eyes while Lily had green.

"This summer has been awful at my Grandmothers, oh hello James." And she shook the 4th years hand.

"Scorpius over her, Rose too!" Albus yelled for them to come along.

"What's Crackin' Albus!?" Scorpius ran up to him and gave him a boyish hug and then let go grinning madly.

"You ready for another year?? Nora don't look like that your face might freeze that way." Scorpius said looking at her in disgust.

"I was just trying to look like the awful you, Telling Rose here how scared you got when that man tried to give you a hug. Oh how wicked hilarious it was." Nora laughed at Rose did too.

"Nuh uh! You got it all wrong. Rose it's not true." He said looking panicky at them all while they laughed at him but Albus stood up to them for him, "Oh please Nora, don't tell us it was Scorpius when it was really you." Then Nora stood up to the older boy who was her brothers age.

"Albus Severus Potter. I'd watch that mouth if I were you. It might get you in trouble one day." She said stepping to where she was an inch away from him.

"Oh yea? You're a girl. My Best friends baby sister! What can you possibly do to me?"

"Yea? Lot's of things." Then she balled up her fists. Ready to punch him, moving at a fast speed, then seeing Albus face turn into a surprised one and a scared one, she couldn't help but laugh and not hit him.

"Haha!" she giggled and then doubled over looking at him her face going red from lack of air, "you shoulda- shoulda- should've seen the look on your face." Then everyone laughed at him except Scorpius who was trying to keep in his giggles of laughter. James was looking at them as if he didn't know them. Him and his friend walked off.

Jade walked up to be beside her mother, still shocked from what she did earlier to one of her good friends, and older cousin. Finally she tried to get her mothers attention.

"Mum-" she tugged at her mothers sleeve.

"Yes! Draco I am sure you will be ok coming over. Harry doesn't mind. Ellen will be with me, oh I can show you-"

"Mum-" she tugged again.

"Harry won't you agree? Ron and Hermione you are invited too. Everyone can stay for the week and catch up on some things even plan other dates for us all to get together!" she heard her mother announce excitedly.

"Mum-" she tugged again trying to her attention.

"Oh yes Hermione that would be wonderful maybe would be able to make enough to send to the children," then her mother going to clap her hands excitedly, moved her elbow back and hit Jade in the face, right on her nose, causing blood to run. Jades hands quickly moved up to her face and her eyes squinted to keep tears in but failed. The tears fell freely.

"MOTHER!!!!!!" Jade yelled stumbling backwards. Ginny and Harry instantly turned around to hear their daughter squeal in pain.

"Oh Jade! I am so sorry sweetie!" She went to her but Harry already had her scooped up in his arms setting on his knee as he was bent down trying to her to move her hands.

"Lemme see darling." Harry said soothingly. Now all the other children, who must have her scream, had came running and now surrounded Harry.

"Oh Jade, mummy is so sorry." Said Ginny who was now crying because she hurt her own daughter. Hermione was over there telling her that it was ok. It was an accident.

"Lemme see Jade, move your hands, please, Jade move your hands so I can see." But it was no use now she was covering her whole face with her hands as the tears fell and ran down her face getting bloody as they came in contact with the blood from her nose.

"I _**don't want to be in Slytherin!**_" she screamed through her hands and sobs. Rose looked around and so did James who felt guilty for bugging her about it.

"Shhh, ok ok. Look just lemme see your nose for now sweetie." With Harry whispering to her she let her hands down slowly to reveal a very teary 10 year old face with blood covering it and her hands. Her nose wasn't broken, just bleeding.

"Aww, it's ok. It is. I will clean it up." He took out he wand and all the blood and water was gone, only letting new tears covering it up, this time no blood contacting them. Ginny looked at her, "I'm so sorry Jade."

"Is she ok Dad?" Jade looked around to see who asked that. It was a little boy with Nora's and Scorpius's dad. He was about her age.

"I don't want to be in Slytherin." She repeated and dug her head into the crook of her fathers neck. Her robes were clean now, since Harry had cleaned them up with his wand and smoothed her curly black hair from her face.

"Jade, enough of this. If you get in Slytherin you do, if not, then you don't. It doesn't matter. You know you won't be evil. You won't I promise, Look at Albus, Scorpius and Nora. They aren't evil. They are in Slytherin. Look, this is being childish. Now you are a child, but Jade, being in Slytherin is ok." He whispered in her ear, "I was almost put in Slytherin. But I told the hat I didn't want to be in Slytherin." He said still whispering. She brought her head from the crook of his neck and looked at him curiously. He had only told Albus that and now her.

Then she got off of his knee and stood up still looking at him. "It's time to get on the train Dad." She hugged him and kissed him on the cheek and walked away leaving him confused. She gave her mother a hug after hearing another million apologies from her for hitting her nose. Then gave Hermione and Ron a hug and the children did the same. She shook Draco's and Ellen's hand. She didn't know them too well. But all the other ones gave them a hug and kiss on the cheek.

All the children were getting on the train, loads of them.

"We will write to you honey, and send you things, don't forget. Take care of your owl. Albus watch after her you two James. Watch over Lily also. Don't for Rose. Hugo help watch over your sister and My two girls. Don't forget to watch over Fred. Don't forget Nora either! Oh Scorpius your shoe is untied" Ginny said as they all walked quickly.

"Your trunks are in compartment 10. Scorpius tie your shoe." Draco said to them.

"Jesse don't forget to write us back, Scorpius, Nora, make he doesn't get into trouble. Jesse-" Ellen began again but he stopped her.

"Mum, I know, Bye I love you. See you at Christmas." He kissed her on the cheek and did his father the same and ran to get on the train. Jade's eyes following him. He didn't even wave good bye after getting on the Train. Scorpius gave him mum and dad and final hug and kiss after Nora then they both ran on and waved goodbye out of the compartment window and then was out of site. James, Lily, Rose, Hugo, Albus, and Fred had already gotten on. The only one left was Jade who Harry and Ginny bent down in front of. Neither of them knowing what to say to her for she is the youngest Potter, the baby.

"Have a good time. Don't get into trouble. Don't worry about _anything._" Harry said to her and kissed her cheek and her mother kissed her other one.

"Take care sweetie." Ginny said standing up with Harry. Jade walked over to the train and slowly climbed the steps and before getting on and stepping inside she turned around and look at her dad, Harry. She didn't smile, she didn't frown. She looked confused and although she looked confused, she looked like she knew something. Harry waved at her then put his arm around his wife.

Jade waved back to him, and to her mother, and to Hermione and Ron, and Draco and Ellen, then got on. Not even looking out a compartment window to see them on last time before heading to her first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

**

* * *

**

Jade stood in the corridor in which she was when the train started off. Just stood there standing on a decision on whether or not she would go to where everyone else was, or find her own compartment.

"Jade, Jade, JADE!" Albus yelled running up to his little sister, "Jade, you going to come to the compartment. You seat is going to get taken over by someone wanting to take a nap or something on the way over.

"What?" she looked up at him then knew, "Oh, yes, coming Albus." He took his little sisters hand and led her down the trains corridor to the compartment. Inside it was kind of full, but enough room for her inside.

"Hey Jade, what took you so long???" Fred asked as he walked over to her.

"I felt like thinking for a moment Fred." She said and sat down and looked out of the window seeing the scenery pass bye as the train rode the tracks, fast at a steady pace, taking them to Hogwarts.

_I don't want to be in Slytherin._

_**You would do great in Slytherin.**_

_I would do great in Ravenclaw._

_**Slytherin would show you your true friends.**_

_Gryffindor would show me my true friends._

_**Slytherin would show you how to pick sides.**_

_Hufflepuff __would show me life doesn't always need a side._

_**Slytherin would lead you to greatness and power.**_

_What are you? Get out of my head. Right, I'm thinking to myself._

"Jade," Lily came to sit beside her, "quit worrying or thinking about it." She said patting her little sister on the back. Jade looked at her with her green eyes. Trying to make her understand, why she felt the need to worry about it. But Lily just looked back with confused eyes and simply sat there not saying anything.

"Scorpius, Nora." Jade looked at the compartment to see who called her brothers and sister two friends.

"What now Jesse." Nora stood up and walked over to him, Jade remembered him now. It was their little brother. He was older then Jade. He was 11 but it was his 1st year also.

"I need my owl, it's above you." He said looking at her simply. He resembled Draco in so many ways. Except he had something all the other Malfoy's seem to have not have. A snobbiness to him. An act as if he was better then anyone else.

"Jesse," Scorpius stood up also, "Mother said you weren't allowed to have your owl till we get to school. What do you need it for?" Jade saw Jesse roll his eyes.

"Just give me my owl I don't want it in here with all of these, sort." He stated not looking around but smirked. Jade stood up.

"Excuse me? These sort? Mind you, your brother, sister, mother, and father, are friends with these sort kid." Lily stood up beside her also, putting a hand on her shoulder. James stood up and put his hands to signal for everyone to calm down.

"Ok, guys, calm down. We aren't even halfway to school yet." Rose and Huge had their wands to their side looking at Jesse as if they wanted to hurt him, badly.

"Why on earth did you just say that?!" Nora Exclaimed hitting her brother in the head.

"OWCH! BECAUSE! GRANDMOTHER TOLD ME ABOUT THIS SORT WHILE LIVING WITH HER THIS SUMMER. SHE WARNED ME ABOUT ALL OF THEM. FILTHY HALF BREEDS AND MUGGLE BREEDS. SHE WARNED ME YOU LOT WOULD TAKE UP FOR THEM." He yelled at her now in her face, though she was older, he was a boy, and less than an inch shorter then her. Scorpius and Albus were the same height, tall.

"Oi!" Hugo yelled sounding like his father Ron, "See? My father warned me about you Malfoy's. How dare you call us Muggle Br-"

"Oh sorry, Grandmother also mentioned another word for it what was it again?" Jesse smarted off to him and Jade saw Scorpius and Nora's eyes panic.

"Jesse Malfoy. How dare you. These are our friends. Father and Mother told us to ignore what she said for Grandfather brainwashed her! Don't you dare let me hear that word come out of your mouth!" but before Nora sentence had came out of her mouth completely, Jesse talked louder then her and got his voice heard, "Mudblood Breeds! That's it." Jade saw it like in slow motion. Fred had obviously gotten mad and Jade had not seen him for he was on the side of her and she was looking in the opposite diagonal direction.

"Fred!" Jade reached out for him but of course, missed, "James! Hugo! Get Fred!" she ran to try and catch him, "Fred don't! Fred!" then Lily coursed in, "He is Just a first year! Both of them!" Hugo tried to get his brother but they heard a crunch, a slap, and a fist pop. Then a angry scream then Jesse was on top of Fred pointing his wand at his neck looking at him dangerously.

"Listen here Fred." Fred struggled to get up. Hugo and James and Scorpius stepped back at seeing the 11 year old with his wand out.

"Jesse, I am your older brother and in thinking that father would allow it, I order you as an older sibling and as in charge of you, put your wand away and get off of Fred." He stepped closer but Jesse continued,

"I am warning you. Lay another finger on me and I will make sure that you will not be able to move you hand to reach for that sorry wand of yours ever again!" Fred struggled again. Jade stepped up quickly from Behind of James, Hugo and Scorpius,

"Honestly boys, he is younger then you and probably knows nothing more then a simple hex. Get off of Fred Jesse." Jesse looked up at her as if she was stupid.

"Jesse, get off of Fred now." She said again now tapping her foot.

"Who do you think you are Potter? I see you aren't crying this time. Last time I saw you, you were bawling like a baby."

"Shut up leave my cousin alone." Fred struggled underneath him to try to hit him, but only failed.

"Looks like Gryffindor is going to get a coward." Jesse smirked.

"Jesse wait till mum and dad find out about this." Nora stepped up.

"Would someone get this idiot off of me!" Fred yelled underneath him.

Jade stepped up and bent down try and pull Fred up. But failed.

"Scorpius, James, and Hugo if you don't get over here, I am going to tell mother you wouldn't help! Get Jesse off of him!"

James was the first to move towards Jesse, but Jesse smirked and rose up putting his wand away after wiping his nose clean.

"You just wait, You are going to get a howler and be embarrassed by all of your friends Jesse." Scorpius made fun of him. Jesse just rolled his eyes and looked back to Jade who was making a soured look at him.

"You are really ugly you know that? Looks like Potters was on something when they conceived you. You came out deformed." He stated then walked away after hearing Fred trying to come after him again.

"Fred, I am very disappointed in you." Rose said coming up to check him over to see if he was ok.

"What!? You had your wand out?! And your disappointed in me?"

"Yes Fred. I am. Mother will send you a howler I hope you know."

"Yes, but now I can say I punched a Malfoy. NO offense Scorpius, Nora." They nodded towards him. He saw Nora grab out some parchment and quills and begin to write. Probably to their parents. James. Hugo, and Albus and Scorpius was talking with Rose and Lily and James friend Susan. Jade just stared out the window while listening to Fred talk to her.

"I could have beat him up more yah know. I just got tired."

"Mmhmm Fred. Sure."

Meanwhile, Nora was still writing.

_Dear Dad & Mum, _

_Jesse did something awful on the train. That is why I am writing you. He said some awful things to the Potter's and Weasleys. He even called the Weasley Mudblood breeds. He said grandmother warned him about their "sort" and all that and such. Then Fred got angry, Fred is Ron's youngest child, and he hit Jesse and got him down on the floor then Jesse somehow got enough of strength, how I don't know after getting so many punches, and over powered him and had his wand to his throat. Anyway that bout sums it up. _

_Love your Daughter,_

_Nora_

"Did you write them?" Lily came up and sat down beside her.

"Yes they should be writing back tomorrow so they will send a howler to him probably and a letter back to me." Nora finished up.

"Jade, can I borrow Tey? Flip is tired." She asked as she walked over to her and the owl above her head.

"Sure Nora. Tey wanna fly for Nora?" she heard a loud hoot and got the owl out and handed him to Nora. Nora gave the letter to Tey and said, "Draco Malfoy and his wife. Take as many stops as you want as long as it is delivered by tonight. Thank you Tey." Then Tey flew out the window...

* * *

**A/N:**SOOO! DID YOU LIKE IT? I DONT lol anyway. please review. chapter two coming soon. peace out. oh raited m for future chapters peeps. 


End file.
